The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for fastening and unfastening jewelry, such as hinged earrings.
Earrings, especially hinged hoop earrings, are used worldwide. The traditional mechanism for opening and closing earrings includes a post, which is passed through a pierced ear, and fastened by some type of catch. This mechanism is sometimes difficult to open successfully. Accordingly, there is a need for a locking mechanism that overcomes this challenge.